


Holding Hands

by pwoutagonist



Series: KuroKiyo 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge! This is an unpopular ship so here I am to make it popular!</p>
<p>Kuroo takes Kiyoko to Tokyo Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Kiyoko didn’t know how she felt about Nekoma’s captain yet. She had accepted his invitation to spend time with him out of mere curiosity and also because she wanted to see Tokyo since she lived far away. She had no idea where Kuroo was taking her until she noticed a tall structure dotted with red lights all around. Her eyes widened in awe. “Is that…” Kuroo smirked a bit at her reaction.

“Welcome to the Sky Tree, Shimizu-chan.” He cooed, directing her inside the building, past the gift shops and restaurants and to the elevator all the way to the top. And when they got there, she couldn’t help but be wowed. Leaning over the rail, she could see everything with their dazzling, twinkling nights in the night sky and hear the sounds of city life slowly fading away. It was so beautiful that she forgot Kuroo was standing right next to her. His shoulder was brushing up against hers yet it didn’t feel abnormal or weird...it felt like it belong there...and it brought a smile to her lips and a tint of pink to her cheeks.

Admiring the view, Kiyoko didn’t notice that his hand was resting over hers on the railing. Slightly flustered, she looked up at him. Yet she saw a lot more than she wanted to; his eyes were trained on the night view and she saw how defined his neck and jaw were, the small curve of his lip into a smile, his deep eyes looking calm yet holding that same fire as they always did, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed whenever he swallowed, and then that familiar chuckle that showed that he knew she was watching him more closely than normal. Her cheeks flushed when their eyes met and she looked away.

Both not looking at each other, they enjoyed the feelings of their hands touching. Slowly, Kiyoko turned her hand so her palm was facing upwards as she was accepting his affection for the night. Kuroo gently clasped his hand over hers and let their fingers intertwine as the stars twinkled brightly above them. And they kept holding hands for the rest of the night as they went down the elevator and browsed the gift shop (Kuroo refused to let go of her hand even when he was paying for a cute stuffed teddy bear for her) and he still held on during the train ride and he finally let go when they were in the dorms for training camp and he’s reluctant but knows she has to sleep with the girls so he kisses her hand before running off to Nekoma’s cabin with a red face. Kenma is awake and asks what he had been doing and Kuroo is really flustered which never happens. Kenma teases him the whole day about it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
